Dokitalia drabble
by Stories with a term
Summary: So on tumblr the above is happening. Further explained inside. The 2p's are all in love with their 1p senpais, who all refuse to acknowledge them, or go out with them. This is a short parody, do NOT take this seriously. Contains: Swearing, male cross dressing, one sided male affection. So go on and read... And don't forget to review!


**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I kind of disappeared! I got addicted to Tumblr, and had to finish up with the last week of school for this year. Year nine is next baby! So on Tumblr, there's something weird going around... It' where all the 2p's are dressed up like typical shoujo manga high school girls, and are all in love with their 1p's or senpais. I wrote this drabble and posted it on Tumblr. So I thought I'd paste it here to show you I'm still alive! Enjoy!**

Al stared loopily after Alfred as the blonde sprinted away hurriedly. What number was this? The um... tenth time in the last two weeks was it? Al sighed, and adjusted his red skirt absently. He could hear snickering, and turned to glare at his brother Matt. Matt stopped awkwardly, and then resumed his snickering, totally not afraid of his brother.

"Stop. Just shut _up_." Al growled at him, hands tightening on the school bag he held in front of him. For goodness sake, he _thought_ he'd _maybe_ have a chance today. Geez... he'd brushed his hair all pretty and _everything_.

"You wore your 'lucky panties', didn't you?" Matt asked curiously, smirking at the flash of red and embarrassment on his brother's face. Al nodded, and tightened his hands even more. Lucky panties... what good did they do? Fuck all.

"Ya know, flash him. That's what I did." Matt mused, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. The orange flame flickered stubbornly, and Matt growled at it, and strangely it seemed to obey him. Matt had a way with getting people to obey, and he was using it with one _flame_ right now.

"Yeah but dude, you're fucking scary. Matthew would pee himself, and would say yes out of pure _fright_." Al snapped back, jealous of his brother's senpai's eagerness to get together. Matthew was a cutie sure, but he was a shy and quiet little twerp, whom was almost identical to Matt. And then there was Al and Alfred. They were polar opposites, though being _slightly_ identical in looks. Al was mean and sarcastic, while Alfred was a self proclaimed hero and was always kind and helpful. Al viewed himself as a villain, preferring them always to the 'hero'. Come _on_, the villains have all the fun. They get to kill people, rob banks and be _mean_, while heroes had to be goody two shoes, and be the good guy all the time. Al's only exception to this rule was Hancock, the only hero Al knew Alfred hated.

"He did pee himself. But it's all good now." Matt said, breaking Al out of his thoughts. Al laughed; it wasn't a happy laughter, but a hollow and thick one.

"Look dude, fucking great for you. But I gotta go find senpai, and get at 'im again." Al drawled, and turned on his heel and headed straight for where Alfred had escaped earlier. Matt just snickered again, and flicked his cigarette.

Later they were all changed for sport, and Matt and Al were watching their senpai's like puppies staring at their owners. Next to Al, was Francis –or Frannie, so he wasn't confused with his senpai– crouched down on the ground, putting out a cigarette, and occasionally drinking some of his 'water'. Next to him, Feli was drawing vicious things in the dirt about what he'd like to do with his senpai, and giggling occasionally. Arthur –or as his senpai called him Oliver, which he thoroughly hated– was busy putting the last few decorations on the cupcakes he'd snuck onto the oval. Lutz was occupying himself with shouting degrading and rude things at everybody but Ludwig, whom was shaking his head in shame and embarrassment. Lovi was cooeeing 'sweetly' at his senpai, as Lovino began to seethe and started storming over and began shouting many curses, Italian and English ones. Lovi was quickly engulfed in a headlock, that he took as 'affection'. The others watched on in shame, as their friend was oblivious to his senpai's hatred for him. But they were all the same. Others could see the senpai hated them, but they could never see it for themselves, apart from Matt. Matt's senpai liked him back, and was always very happy and cheery around him, which was unusual for this bunch of cross dressing men. Matt waved at his senpai Matthew, and cheered loudly, Al competing with him just as loudly. Al cheered on Alfred, using 'porkchop' affectionally. Alfred slunk into the mass of boys, as he tried to hide his chagrin. Al decided, because he hadn't tried to beat him up this time, that Alfred was beginning to like him more. But then there was that _one_ thing about the group that always freaked _everybody_ out... Even themselves...

How come, they _all_ had the same names as their senpai's but were opposite in personality and looks? They all just took it in their stride, and took it as _pure_ coincidence.

And the senpais?

Well, they need to be afraid.

_Very, very, __**very**_ afraid.

Good luck boys. May your pain be quick.

**A/N: Ya know, it was a pain in the ass to right that, because I have my back and shoulder strapped and it kills to type. I previously injured my shoulder, and it got better and then I re-injured it and now have my back and left shoulder covered in masking tape. It's so **_**sore**_**... So yeah, sorry I dropped off! I got a new laptop, so I'll be doing my stories as soon as possible! Bye bye!**


End file.
